The present disclosure relates to a print job transmission device which transmits a print job to an image forming apparatus, a printing system including the same, and a print job transmission method.
Conventionally, there has been known a technology in which a server is used to manage the number of copies printed or, for example, alerts for a sheet-jam and so on in an image forming apparatus. In the technology, counter information indicating the number of copies printed in the image forming apparatus or alert information indicating an alert is transmitted from the image forming apparatus via a network to the server, and managed by the server.
However, in the conventional technology, the image forming apparatus and the server need to be communicably connected to each other via a network, and this is inconvenient.